


I Choose Her (for reals tho) - Chapter 1 - Wattpad

by Flufferanian



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferanian/pseuds/Flufferanian
Summary: When Enid becomes pregnant by her best friend, everyone in Lakewood is worried about the situation at hand.  Will this happy accident create a blessing in disguise or will their lives at the Bodega as they know it come crashing down? Stay tuned to find out!





	I Choose Her (for reals tho) - Chapter 1 - Wattpad

It was a wet, rainy day throughout the town of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. The vampire girl zipped up her hoodie as she made her way down the street.

Today was not the best of days. Enid had been cranky all weekend and became tired at nearly every occasion. She never could figure out why she was so out of place. She wasn't herself anymore. She really wanted to be herself again. Like, really bad.

Maybe a technically-enforced trip to the local supermarket (not the Bodega) would take her mind off of things. After, Enid's parents chose her out of all people to run some errands in the rain.

"It'll be good to get some fresh air", they said. Surely they knew how tired she was. Why else would they force her into the wet, muck streets?

Enid slammed the door behind her and went on her way.

Her parents did have a point though. Enid did feel a bit relieved as the calming mist brushed against the back of her neck. It was kinda where she needed the most.

"I better get going" , she mumbled to her herself, pacing to the rhythm of the concrete street.

Enid finally her way to the market door. She fumbled through her coat pocket, dragging out the list that's her mother made.

The girl did her best to read the woman's scribbles of cursive. She knew how to read it, but good lord her handwriting was awful.

"Geez, Mom, thanks for making things harder when they already are." she sighed to herself as she treaded down the first aisle. Bread, she thought to herself. We need bread.

 

It was enough to make someone die for. Little did she know that someone was tracking her every move.

As she put a loaf into the cart, a strange face popped through the overstuffed shelves, knocking several loaves out into the newly waxed floor and one into her .

"Hewwo there"

Enid turned behind her to see a small doge peaking through the loaves.

"What the fuck dude? Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"Don't mind me, I enjoy girls of allllllll types! OwO"

"Fair enough"

 

Enid slid down the isle and collected the items one by one until she reached here final destination.

The feminine products aisle. Oh how she hated it. She stalked the around the store for store for a while before creeping down the aisle in dismay. She looked down at the list and cringed at herself, "Why would a vampire need pads? Can't they just..."

That's disgusting Enid. She was half vampire after all. Not to mention that she also used pads when she was on her period, simply because she was a decent "human" being. Speaking of periods, she hasn't had one in a while. Not since she finally "did it" with her best friend. 

 

They've been good friends for a while.


End file.
